


Thinking Out Loud

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: Another writing from my old fic writing days
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You





	Thinking Out Loud

Sam’s pov 

“Y/N, no!” I cried as I watched you fall to the dingy ground. 

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

I watched Y/N’s chest rise and fall very slowly. You had been put into a by some demon trying to prove a point. I guess he wanted to prove a point. Your life was fragile and easily taken away. The doctors said you wouldn’t be able to move your left leg anymore.

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

“Come on baby, wake up. I can’t live without you.” I whispered into your ear. I looked down at you and your eyelids flickered just a little bit and I knew that was a good sign.

“Come on sweetheart open your eyes. Please open them for me. Please.” I whispered, feeling my eyes sting with tears. I placed a hand on yours, shaking it a little bit. Your eyes flickered open and I smiled, letting the tears in my eyes slip down my cheeks.

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

You opened your arms and I feel into them, placing my head on your heart. I looked up at the stars painted on the ceiling.

“I thought you weren’t going to make it.” I whispered.

“When have I ever not made it?” You asked smiling.

“Well, there was that one time down in Texas.” I said teasingly as you kissed the top of my head.

Your pov

I don’t think there is anyone else I’d rather be with right now then with Sam. You thought.

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same

“Hey, quick question Y/N. When I’m all old and wrinkly, will you still love me?” Sam asked.

“Now what type of question is that?” You asked him.

“I guess I just want to know that even when I’m old someone will still love me.” Sam said,

“Of course I’ll still love you, ya silly goose.” You said ruffling Sam’s hair.

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

Sam looked up into Y/C/E and smiled, his wonderful green eyes making you melt almost immediately. You knew in your heart he would never actually grow old, his soul, his personality, would never ever change.

But, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

You wrapped your arms around Sam and smiled, the feeling of the giant in your arms never growing old. Sam placed a small kiss on your hand, his favorite spot to kiss you.

“Sam, why do you like kissing me there so much?” You asked.

“I just want to make sure you are right here with me, not up on the ceiling.” Sam replied.

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are


End file.
